


The Adventures of Bella and Sophie

by shusaihara



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Camping, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Forests, Funny, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Angst, My sister wrote this fanfiction, Plot Twists, Road Trips, Tragedy/Comedy, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusaihara/pseuds/shusaihara
Summary: "Two best friends go on a road trip, but when disaster occurs, what will they do?"My sister made this fanfiction... Enjoy and cringe.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Bella and Sophie

It was a sunny day. Bella and Sophie were going on a road trip today.

"Do you want to go on a trip?" Bella asked, grabbing their bags.

"Sure." Sophie said, smiling. "Let's pack our bags!"

"I'm going to bring two sleeping bags and a tent.." Bella said.

"Make sure to bring food and drinks!" Sophie said.

"Okay, okay! Cheeky Sophie." Bella replied, grabbing things from the fridge. "Help me hold them."

They soon grabbed everything they needed, and got in the car. They drove off, suddenly reaching into traffic.

"Ugh, I hate traffic! I wish there was not traffic." Bella said, gritting her teeth. She always felt angry at these sort of things. Small things like these would burst her bubble.

Sophie was worried, on the other hand. "Bella... It's okay, traffic will move soon.."

And just as she said that, it did. Very fast.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Hold on, Sophie!" Bella said, ramming it. Sophie held on for dear life as they sped through traffic.

Cars honking, tailgating. Sophie was scared, but Bella was ready to turn this into a race.

Bella would NOT let them pass HER. She sped it, almost crashing into a tree along the way.

"Oh no. The police.." Sophie said, trembling. "Bella, I'm scared!"

"It'll be alright." Bella said, getting out of the car. Sophie did the same.

The police were coming but Bella and Sophie ran out.

They ran to a forest and set up their tent as fast as they could.

Sophie was crying but she still helped Bella.

The police ran, looking for them in the forest.

The police didn't find the two girls, so they put posters around.

Sophie and Bella stayed in the tent overnight.  
-

The next day they got up and looked around.

Bella and Sophie searched around the forest, because they did not know how to go back home.

Then, Sophie heard a scream, and when she turned around, Bella was gone!

Sophie ran everywhere but still didn't find Bella. She then looked behind her. Sophie gasped. She saw Bella tied up to a fence.

Sophie untied Bella from the fence and ran away.

"Who tied you there?" Sophie asked.

"It was this guy named Mark!" Bella said.

"Oh." They ran away from the forest so the person named Mark wouldn't get them again.

Sophie and Bella found a lake, and also found a black box with a letter floating in the lake. Bella picked it up.

They read the letter. "I am watching you." Bella and Sophie were scared.

"Let's run as far away as possible!" Bella whispered, grabbing Sophie's hand. So they did.

"How are we going to go back to the tent because we ran far away and we are lost?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged, looking around.

"Wait!" Sophie saw something blue and it was... THE TENT.

Bella and Sophie was really happy! They sat down and ate some food, talking.

But soon it started to get dark and mosquitos came. "MOSQUITO!" Bella screamed.

Sophie and Bella ran around the forest because of the mosquito, but Sophie still got bitten.

Bella told Sophie to be strong, and Bella putted mosquito bite cream on Sophie's bite.

Sophie felt better, and they both ran back to the blue tent.

Then, both of them saw a shadow because they had a flashlight. When they looked outside, they saw Mark who was the one that tied Bella to the fence.

Mark was about to open the tent, but he got a phone call from his boss.

Mark left the tent and Sophie was worried for a minute.

Sophie and Bella decided to sleep.  
-

When it was the morning Bella and Sophie woke up, in a taxi.

When the both look to the middle they saw their BFF, which they have not seen for years.

Her name was Maddie, and they both cried because she was gone for 22 years.

"Why are we in a taxi and why are you here?" They both asked, in tears.

"I am here because on the news. I saw this guy named Mark and I knew you were in trouble." Maddie said, smiling.

Maddie took Sophie and Bella to her new house, where "they could all live together".

"We're here." The taxi driver said, kicking them out.

"Ouch.. Rude, much?" Bella muttered.

"Put this blindfold on." Maddie said.

"Okay." Bella and Sophie put on the blindfold.

All three of them went inside. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Bella and Sophie open their eyes. "Where are we?" They asked.

"We are at my new house, you can live with me!" Maddie said.

"YAAAY!" Sophie and Bella screamed, exploring the house. Maddie gave them a room to stay in.

"Can you guys explain what happen?" Maddie asked.

"Yes of course!" Bella and Sophie told Maddie the story, and Maddie was shocked!

But Maddie understand what happened, but never told Bella and Sophie the truth of her big secret.

She couldn't. If she did, she might die. So she stayed quiet, in fear of death and punishment.

One day, Maddie decided to tell the girls her secret.

"Bella and Sophie I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"You see Mark? He is actually my boyfriend."

"WHAT?! HE LITERALLY BROKE IN OUR HOUSE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bella said, screaming.

"I worked with him. HAHAHA!'' Maddie cackled.

"MADDIE WE ARE DONE!" Sophie said.

"BYE-" Sophie and Bella left to their new apartment far away from Maddie.

That is when Maddie got mad they left because she spent 258 million dollars on that house.

She bought it for her friends and they just left. So she had a plan to kill them. She would stab them. She knew where they were because she put a tracker on Bella.

She came to their apartment and stabbed a knife in both of them.

AND THAT'S THE END OF SOPHIE AND BELLA...


End file.
